Please Don't Go
by KianaNic
Summary: For 2 years their relationship has been a secret, but has Derek finally crossed a line? Warning: This is a SLASH one shot. If you do not like homosexual couples, do not read! Inspired by Wingstarvegeta's prompt on Comment Fic on 22 April 2010.


Inspired by Wingstarvegeta's Prompt from 22 April 2010 on Comment_fic

No, I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did I would hardly be posting here for free, now would I?

Please, no flames. This is an established Derek/Spencer relationship. If you have a problem with that, then click on the little back arrow now!

* * *

As far as the case went, it had ended as well as it ever could have been expected. No more dead bodies were found before the unsub had been caught. It was rare in their line of work for the situation to resolve as quickly and as _cleanly_ as it had.

That was why they were here now. It had been Derek's idea for the team to spend their last night together before they flew back to Quantico. Hotch had quickly agreed. The opportunity for the team to spend time together in a low pressure situation was rarely presented and most certainly deserved. The bar that had been chosen had a live band and a very populated dance floor, which Derek was taking full advantage of, as the rest of his team looked on.

"I don't know how he does it. He's only been up there for two minutes and already I swear two of those girls would have his children" Prentiss commented as she came back from the bar with another round of drinks.

"Mmmm, my Chocolate Thunder God certainly has the moves." The team watched as Derek's dance partners seemed intent on giving the profiler a _very_ good time on the dance floor.

"You know in my day those sort of moves were generally restricted to the bedroom."

"….and I'm sure you enjoyed them Dave, but oh…." Prentis trailed off as the team watched the blonde closest to Derek practically ground her ass into their team mate's crotch. "I, ah, wow. I guess she really likes Morgan huh?"

The rest of the team laughed, except for Reid who remained curiously silent and seemingly absorbed in the play of light in the glass he was holding. As they watched Derek, the music changed. There was a dazzling flash of white as the profiler smiled and leant down to say something in the ear of the blonde before he was leaving the floor and heading back to the rest of the team.

"Soooo, Casanova. Busy night huh?" JJ spoke up as he arrived back to the table.

Derek grinned at them. "Well, you know the ladies love me."

Falling into an easy banter about the various successes each of them had in picking up _diversions_ at bars, the group failed to notice that their youngest member seemed to have become unusually silent. No statistics were mentioned or analogies offered. After a while the genius profiler muttered about needing a break. A few members of the team flashed him a quick smile as they continued on with their conversation. However, when the time came to get another round everyone was slightly concerned about Reid's whereabouts. It had been some time since he had excused himself.

"That's odd." JJ had a slight frown on her face as they looked around. "Did he leave without us noticing?"

Hotch checked his phone. "It's okay. He's sent me a text. He's not feeling well and has gone back to the hotel."

"Our boy's a bit of a lightweight Aaron. We might have to give him some training," Rossi's tone was lightly amused, eliciting a few chuckles. The team continued to chat, but it was obvious that the dynamics had changed and it wasn't long before the others followed their youngest member back to the hotel.

Morgan sighed softly as he slipped the key into the lock of the hotel room he shared with Spencer. He had been a little concerned by Spencer's unannounced departure from the bar, but had dismissed it. After all 'socially awkward' was one of the more frequent appellations applied to the young man. Still, it bothered Derek that Spencer hadn't spoken to him before he left.

Closing the door softly behind him, Derek expected to find Spencer asleep in the bed that they had shared the previous night. He was unprepared when he found the hotel room ablaze with light with Spencer's suitcase open, on the end of the bed. As he evaluated the scene before him the man in question emerged from the bathroom carrying his toiletries.

Spencer flicked Morgan a brief glance before packing what he was carrying into his go bag. Zipping it shut, he looked around the room before turning his attention back to Morgan.

"You're alone. Okay. That's okay. Just give me a minute here and I'll be out of your hair."

Morgan frowned. Spencer's expression was tight and drawn. His honey brown eyes were shadowed. Tracking his lover with his eyes, Morgan watched as Spencer picked up his coat from the chair by the little desk and then slung his satchel bag and go bag over his shoulder.

"Spencer, what's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing. What could possibly be wrong? I just watched my boyfriend of two years practically fuck a stranger on the dance floor, but I'm fine. Now excuse me, but I've arranged another room for the night. I'll see you tomorrow." Spencer moved to pass Derek.

"Like hell you have. What the fuck is wrong with you Spencer?" Derek felt his anger rising at Spencer's dismissal. Grabbing the straps of the satchel and go-bag in one hand, he stopped the smaller man. "Nothing happened. Nothing would have happened. You know that pretty boy. What's got you so bitter and twisted?"

"I don't know Derek. Maybe it's because I'm the only one in this relationship who seems to think that it's worth a damn. Maybe I'm tired of being in a relationship where the other party is so obviously un-invested that you can't even bring yourself to tell the people closest to us that we're involved. Take your pick. It doesn't matter any more. Now – LET ME GO!"

Spencer wrenched against Morgan's restraint, but the older man wasn't having a bar of it. Backing him against the wall, he framed the young man's face and leant in closely. "Stop it, Spencer. Don't fucking go off the deep end like that. You know I love you. I was just blowing off some steam. Having a good time. We were just playing around for Christ-sakes! What the fuck's gotten into you?" Derek growled softly as Spencer continued to struggle against his hold.

"You were _playing around?_" Spencer almost screamed the words at him. Derek was appalled to see tears in the beautiful wide brown eyes. Taking a small involuntary step backwards in the face of such raw emotion, Derek was at a loss.

"This is not your playground Derek!" As Spencer spat the words out he thumped his chest. "This is my heart! How many times do I have to watch you pretend you don't give a damn? How many times do I have to hear you regale the team with stories of your exploits?"

Suddenly the fight seemed to go out of the young man.

"This is my heart Derek, and you're breaking it. It doesn't even matter anymore. Just... just forget about it, okay? I knew getting into this that it was foolish to believe that you would change for me. It's my own fault really. I came into this relationship with unrealistic expectations. I expected that you would change for me. That somehow I'd be different…" Spencer trailed off as tears tracked down his cheeks.

"Pretty-boy…" Derek felt as though his heart was breaking. He had caused this. This was his fault. His baby was hurting and he had no-one to blame but himself. "Please baby, don't". Reaching out to gently wipe the tears away from a cheek with his thumb, Derek mentally floundered. How could he have hurt Spencer so badly? How could he have been so blind? More importantly, how could he fix this?

Resting his hands on Spencer's shoulders, Morgan rested his forehead against the younger man's and took a deep breath.

"Don't go baby. Stay. Stay with me. I…. I can't imagine my life without you. I don't even want to. Please… _please_ stay with me. Let's sort this out." Spencer remained stiff in his arms and Derek felt panic building up in his chest. He had to fix this. He had to! He couldn't lose his pretty boy just because he was an insensitive prick.

"Please Spencer. I'll beg if I have to. I'll come out to the whole team tonight if that's what it takes. Just, _please_, don't leave me. I love you, so much. I can't lose you." The words were ripped out of him.

Spencer remained quiet, and Derek felt a black agony of despair begin to creep up. _What had he done?_

"Please Spencer"

Spencer drew in a deep breath and looked up at Derek. The tears had stopped, and as the younger man searched his eyes Derek felt his lungs freeze.

"Do you mean it?"

"God, pretty-boy, I would give up everything for you. I would do anything for you. Tell me what you want and it's yours, just please … stay!" The final word hitched in his throat. For a long moment Derek thought Spencer was going to leave. Just as he felt despair overtaking him, Spencer spoke.

"We can't continue the way we have been. It's not fair to either of us to ignore our relationship. It has to be acknowledged." Derek found himself nodding, almost frantically in agreement.

"When we get back to DC I am moving in. I'm not going to settle for living at your place but not having any of my things. If you want me around, you have to _have_ me around."

"Anything. Anything baby." Derek felt like a heel. He had known the strange half-life that he had forced on Spencer was unfair. They had been practically lived together for a year, but the only concession Morgan had made in his life was to clear out a single drawer and small amount of cupboard space for the man.

"And I want the team to know. They're the best profilers in the world and it is exhausting having to mentally anticipate them. No more hiding."

"No more hiding. I promise baby." Derek felt Spencer relax slightly in his hold. Feeling weak-kneed with hope, Derek drew in a deep breath as Spencer continued to study him.

Slowly, so slowly Derek at first thought it was a trick of his imagination, Spencer leaned forward. Derek froze, hardly daring to breathe as anticipation burned across his body. Lightly, Spencer feathered a kiss across his lips. Derek moaned at the contact and swayed forward, deepening the kiss. A hand on Spencer's shoulder slipped down to urge him closer to Derek.

Derek would have been content to stand their forever with Spencer in his arms. However, Spencer broke the kiss after a few seconds and looked up at Derek and cupped his cheeks.

Still off-balance, Derek held his breath.

Smiling a smile which stopped his heart, Spencer briefly pressed another kiss against his lips. It was stronger and more certain than the previous touch.

"I love you too, Derek. I love you too."


End file.
